


Birds of a Feather

by ChronicWino



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWino/pseuds/ChronicWino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts during Pan-Pan when Hilbert goes to manually reset the thermostat. I plan on adding chapters, should get a bit smutty! I'm trying to keep it relatively cannon, but who knows where this will end up. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I decided to do the adult thing and contribute to the fandom because there's always room for more wlw in space! I decided to go short on this chapter because I am still catching up on the Podcast and want to keep it (mostly) in line with cannon.

“Love--lace--!”

“Look Minkowski, you may not care if I turn into a p-popsicle, but I do so s-stop squirreling away from m-me” Lovelace said with that impeccable mix of apathy and sexy her voice always seems to carry, even in the face of freezing cold temperatures. 

“Ugh fine, but don’t think we’re f-friends. You’ve insulted-d me, you’ve insulted Hera, you--”

“ALRight d-damnit, I get it Commander. I’m s-sorry!” the tone of Lovelace’s voice now neither apathetic or sexy, but verging on tears. Minkowski couldn’t help but wrap her arms around the shaking woman. They sat there in silence, humming in the warmth of each others bodies. 

Minkowski couldn’t help but empathize with her. She knew the woman felt like a failure- hell she would too if she sad watched her entire crew die what must have been horrible deaths. She knew Lovelace was hurting. She also knew she was too prideful to open up to anyone about it. It must have been the warmth they were currently providing each other, but in that moment they both knew. Lovelace knew Minkowski understood what she herself couldn’t put in words. The emotional pain, the aggression towards the new crew, her never ending paranoia. It was something in the way Minkowski went from angry to soft in a split second told her that she understood as only another captain could. Did that explain the softness Minkowski was displaying towards her?

“Lovelace, you don’t have to say sorry to me. You might owe Hera a few apologies, and definitely Eiffel when he comes back, but not me.” They both jumped when there was an audible “hm-mph” from the intercom. It was always easy to forget Hera was always there, always listening. Minkowski continued softly, breathing in the scent of the Captain’s hair and immediately chastising herself for such a personal action “you really should go easy on her… Hilbert messed up her wiring when he went all murderous traitor on us last Christmas, she’s doing the best she can.”

“Commander” Lovelace laughed under her breath and said without thinking “you don’t have to use my last name when we’re in each other’s arms” Oh shit. She was always bad at holding back her feelings, but damnnit if she hadn’t touched another human being in god knows how long. It figures she'd blurt out something flirty in the midst of freezing to death to someone who was obviously not interested in her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting is one of Lovelace's strengths

It must have been the sub zero temperatures that made her embarrassed for flirting with the commander. Or maybe the fact that she has been feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable lately… either way, she decided that making Minkowski uncomfortable with her flirting might actually be fun. After Hilbert came back and they had their awesome “the ship is in dire condition” talk, Lovelace had a renewed joy de vie. Crushing on the commander was dangerous, but this piece of shit ship was probably going to kill them anyways, might as well take at least have a little fun.

Knock knock 

“Come in.”

The door squeaked open, and in walked Lovelace. Normally there'd be a snide comment accompanying her entry, but tonight she had to be serious.

“Oh, hey… Captain… what can I do ya for?” Minkowski said with an edge of curiosity.

“You should signal command. It's the right thing to do”

“Lovelace” The room was still chilly from the earlier arctic events, and it brought back memories of the woman's broken face, the smell of her hair… “let's talk about this”

“No commander, this is the right thing to do. You know it, I know it. The level heads win.” 

The woman turned to walk away, but hesitated. She wasn't planning on Minkowski looking so good tonight. She meant for this to be a short and serious conversation, but damn.

“You know, Minkowski, you should wear your hair down more often. Looks good.” She was looking for an opening. All she got was a wide eyed stare back.

She was planning on coming in, giving in, and getting out, but now all her mind was thinking was coming, getting and giving…

Shit. Shit shit. Why was she sweating like this? It's just Minkowski. This is just for fun, and oh the fun she wanted to have with her.

“Uh… thanks. Lovelace can we chat? Like off the record?” her voice sounding very on the record-y. Her voice almost always sounded polished and professional.

The captain padded back inside and sat on the side of Minkowski's desk with that cocky swagger she always seemed to have.

“What's up?”

“I want to talk about earlier” Minkowski was not sure where she was going with this, but she didn't want to sit alone in her room after the intense day they all had. Plus she was curious why the calm-at-all-times woman had cried earlier.

“Commander if you want to talk about serious stuff, you better put back on your jumpsuit because that camisole is extremely distracting”

Minkowski awkwardly ran her fingers through her hair and immediately blushed, though she tried to hide it. What was it about today that made her so open to this? She knew she needed to reign it in, but somewhere between their near death experience and well… their nearness earlier she didn't know if she could.

“Lovelace, be serious!” 

“Ugh if we have to, but I need some liquid courage if I am going to endure one more boring conversation with you about protocol and to do lists and whateverthefuckelse it is you always ramble on about.” She slipped a metal flask with a caricature of an alien out of her jumpsuit pocket and took a long draw of something that smelt like gasoline and firecrackers.

Minkowski flinched. Any other day she'd confiscate the paraphernalia, but she wasn't feeling very much like a commander at the moment. She wanted a friend right now, not an enemy.

“Hilbert whipped this stuff up for the crew before he… started killing us. It was great for crew morale and despite its smell it tastes like good whiskey”

“Never pegged you for a whiskey girl, Lovelace” She smiled gently.

“I grew up in Brooklyn and spent my 20s in Iraq… of course I like whiskey.” She took another hard gulp. She wanted the liquid to numb her, whatever she was feeling right now. “You want some Commander?”

Minkowski rolled her eyes. She wanted some, but also didn't want to lose her cool being this close to Lovelace. 

“Just because I'm letting it slide this once doesn't mean I'm going to break protocol.”

“Fine” Lovelace taunted “more for moi. Now what do you want?”

“I just want you to know” her eyes betrayed her and wandered to Lovelace’s toned thigh hanging over the edge of her desk “that I don't hold you accountable for what happened to your crew. You're a good leader, a soldier. You have the tactical training, intelligence, and people like you. Well, when you're not being overly paranoid or an asshole to Hera.”

“You're shit at compliments Commander.” She paused, not knowing whether to be serious or to continue deflecting people trying to actually connect with her. “But thanks for-”

The next thing she knew, Minkowski was hugging her. This wasn't exactly what she wanted, but the contact of another human being, especially this specific one, was enough. But she wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in! I haven't caught up, so this is still set during Pan Pan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been 84 years since I've updated, I know and I'm sorry! I've had this in drafts forever, so I'm just going to post it and finish it out :)

After a moment's embrace Lovelace slowly pulled away, not so accidentally brushing her cheek against the commander’s. This was a compromising situation- though she wanted to make a move, she expected to be the one to initiate it. Not to mention Minkowski was standing between her open legs which, let's be honest, made her a bit woozy. Plus as far as she was concerned this was a pity hug and that kind of pissed her off. Pissed off and horny were common emotions for Lovelace, but generally she didn't have to deal with them both at once.

“I don't need your pity Minkowski, and for that matter I don't need your compliments either.” She didn't mean for it to come off quite so harsh, but the whiskey had added its own edge to her voice.

“You really don't know how to have a moment do you!?” Minkowski's voice did the tea kettle thing that happened when she got mad. “Why can't you just talk about it, try and talk through the pain instead of bottling it up?! It's obvious you're hurting Lovelace there's no point in hurting those around you because you're the one with issues.” She fumbled over the words, but got the point across.

Lovelace took another swig from her flask, using the burn of the liquid to distract her from the fact that Minkowski hit too close to home. “We all have problems, commander.” She stood up, face to face with her other woman. “Why don't you address all of your emotional turmoil, your losses, your failures huh? It's like you don't feel anything deeper than what you show to others, and if that's the case your range of emotions speaks books about your fucking issues!” her voice filled with acid.

“My range of emotions?! YOU'RE the one bottling your emotions up and drinking to numb your pain” She snatched the flask out of Lovelace's hands and took two long gulps. Damn, that stuff did taste better than it smelled.

Lovelace couldn't help but smile at the sight of Minkowski breaking the rules, and seeing her head tossed back showed off her neck which helped redirect the anger to a more… interesting feeling.

“What, you think I can't have moments of weakness too?” The commander huffed, annoyed that Lovelace thought so little of her when she was beginning to actually appreciate the captain in a more-than-coworker kind of way. The liquor hit her stomach, and her head quickly. She hadn't had a drink in far too long and was happily accepting the buzz. 

“I hope you can” Lovelace stepped closer to the commander, locking in on her piercing green eyes. There it was again, the deep, throaty, well... commanding voice that Minkowski was beginning to lose her cool over.

Minkowski took another swig from the flask without breaking eye contact. Was Lovelace's stare always so intense, or was she reading into things through a blurred mind? Her heart rate spiked and she was glad the bomb hadn't been attached to her, because there'd be another emergency if that were the case. 

Lovelace stepped forward again, this time with more confidence, and pushed Minkowski's waist against the wall. She kept one hand on the other woman's waist and put her other hand on the wall beside Minkowski's head and paused with the lines of their lips a breath apart. 

Minkowski couldn't handle the tension. She had needs too, you know. Her breath was fast and the next thing she knew her lips were on the other woman's. She generally liked to be in control, but she let the caption steer this one.

Lovelace, again pleasantly surprised at Minkowski’s actions, drew her in for a deeper kiss. Lovelace pressed her body against the other woman and shuddered when their thighs met. Their lips parted and Minkowski was fast to slip her tongue in Lovelace's mouth. Lovelace felt her Goddard Futuristic grade boxer briefs start to soak through. She was a goner.

Both of them were shaking with excitement and anticipation, and it made the air between them electric. The kiss grew more intense and in a moment, Lovelace was straddling Minkowski on the bed. Lovelace paused and admired how beautiful the woman before her was. Pretty, smart, and so calculated. It was her now goal to help the woman relax a little. 

Lovelace dove down back into the kiss, tangling her fingers in the other woman’s hair. She started grinding into the woman without realizing it. So much for taking it slow. 

A few hours and a few orgasms later, they were asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to offer criticism. As I mentioned, this is my first fic and I am a social scientist by trade, not a writer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
